Kirov
Battleship |Type = Neutralizing |Drops = Kirov Chest, Taurus.T03, Events |Icon 1 = Kirov-I.png |Icon 2 = Kirov-II icon.png |Icon 3 = Kirov-III.png |Requirement 1 = Tiamat III, Helena III, Hamdar-III |Cost 1 = 0 |Cost 2 = 144,956,046 |Cost 3 = 287,380,047 |Time 1 = 0 |Time 2 = 1699321 |Time 3 = 3437000 |Shield 1 = 2160 |Shield 2 = 2400 |Shield 3 = 2640 |Structure 1 = 11740 |Structure 2 = 14450 |Structure 3 = 17860 |Installation Slots 1 = 750 |Installation Slots 2 = 800 |Installation Slots 3 = 850 |Fuel Storage 1 = 100 |Fuel Storage 2 = 200 |Fuel Storage 3 = 300 |Mobility 1 = 1 |Mobility 2 = 2 |Mobility 3 = 3 |Stability 1 = 4.7 |Stability 2 = 5.2 |Stability 3 = 5.7 |Reflection 1 = 10% |Reflection 2 = 15% |Reflection 3 = 20% |Agility 1 = 5.6 |Agility 2 = 5.9 |Agility 3 = 6.2 |Defense 1 = 13.7 |Defense 2 = 14.7 |Defense 3 = 15.7 |Transition 1 = 24 |Transition 2 = 22 |Transition 3 = 20 |Metal 1 = 218 |Metal 2 = 228 |Metal 3 = 241 |HE3 1 = 198 |HE3 2 = 207 |HE3 3 = 219 |Money 1 = 201 |Money 2 = 211 |Money 3 = 221 }} About The Kirov ship is a special hull ship that can be acquired during events only. It is a special hull ship that is a Battleship and is yet to be released on an event. Acquisition Kirov can be found and acquired in Taurus.T03 constellation. Special Abilities Blitz - Increases all attack power by 4%/7%/10%. Exploitation - Increases attack power by an additional 10%/15%/20% while attacking from the side or back. Enhanced Reflection - Allows reflective modules to reflect an additional 10%/15%/20%. Kirov Applications "With all 3 of these properties on the offensive side, the Kirov is unquestionably an exceptional hull. Enhanced Reflection brings home the point of its aggression by managing to deal damage while under fire. As the Kirov is built focused on attack, it has a lower structure value compared to other ships. We advise equipping parts that improve its mobility and employing longer-ranged Ship-Based and Missile weapon systems. '' ''Additionally, we suggest using the Kirov in conjunction with the Firecat-X flagship and Missile weapon systems to annihilate any opposing fleet encountered with ease." :-IGG That said, struct values of the Kirov-III still exceed that of the Blackhole-III and with the basic shield values, is actually a nice improvement on the Blackhole battleship. While good with long-range weapons, the Kirov should also work well with upper-end beams like the Warp Beam or Tracking Bolt. Development is even proceeding with a Tank version. While concerns have been raised that the Kirov appears brittle, actual in-battle use has proven this hull to be quite robust. Possible applications include: *Core, with either Fighters or missiles. *Glass Cannon, with either Fighters or missiles. *Tank, This is still in development as of this date -- - The Slamlander (talk) - 21:49, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Interest The Kirov is most likely based on the infamous Kirov Airship of Command and Conquer's Red Alert series.